The traditional metal wire hook for hanging a Christmas tree ornament on the branch of the Christmas tree has been in existence for a considerable time but, in spite of its longevity, it possesses some disadvantages. One problem with the hook is the ease with which it can be dislodged from the branch, allowing the fragile ornamental balls to fall and break. Another problem is the difficulty to see the wire hooks as they lay on the floor or carpeting, creating a hazard for vacuum cleaners.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an ornament hanger that is easy to place on and around the branch of a tree of any variety, while simultaneously providing a secure hanger that will not be dislodged from the branch without purposeful pulling force.